Life of a Dragon and His Rider
by Mabfefe
Summary: A series of prompts that revolve around Toothless and Hiccup. Rated T for language.
1. Fish

1. Fish

A cry was heard as the great Night Fury was once again unable to capture not even the smallest of fish for a meal. He lamented over his ever missing left tail fin. He knew that this loss would be the sole cause of his demise. Before it had been taken from him he had been able to capture fish at a moment's notice, no matter how large or how swift they were. With a great sigh he tried once more, anger and hunger fuelling his muscles as his stomach cried out for nourishment. Again the woeful, heart wrenching cry was heard as he failed yet again. No longer was anger and desperation rushing through his body, it was replaced by a sense of failure, a sense of longing, and a sense of sheer despair. It was replaced by the sole instinctive array of emotion that every creature feels when he looks into the eyes of what he knows to be death. He looked up at the birds as they flew across his prison. Oh, how he longed to fly once again among his brethren. He could see his reflection within the water and growled in pure disgust. He was nothing more than a useless, horrible, stupid four-legged monster. He was never to fly again, never to feel the wind beneath his wings. He would forever be bound to the earth like the now lowly and disgusting lizard he was until he finally died of starvation. The last of his kind to die in such a way made a shiver run down his spine.

It was when he heard the slight step of the man-child he had first encountered did he move from the spot beside the lake. He immediately moved toward the boy who held within his hands a lone fish. Creeping closer the Night Fury soon backed away at the sight of a small dagger within the man-child's possession. Growling fiercely he eyed the dagger with caution and hatred. The man-child seemed to notice and soon used his foot to toss the dagger deep within the small lake beside them. Once again he held out the lone fish to the dragon. To say the least, the man-child did intrigue the Night Fury.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of 'How to Train Your Dragon'


	2. Fragile

2. Fragile

The Night Fury known now as Toothless looked upon his rider. He couldn't help, but notice the differences between the boy and other Vikings near his age. His rider had no muscles or vast strength upon which he could boast to those of the opposite sex about. He had no facial hair or chest hair that all other males seemed to speak of constantly. He spoke not of his, well the dragon wasn't quite sure what to call it, but it seemed as though all teenage Vikings liked to compare the length of the unnamed thing. His rider was nothing if not scrawny and frail looking. In a word his friend was fragile. He most certainly did not look like he was a force to be reckoned with. Yet this seemingly insignificant boy had done something not even the most terrifying warriors within his tribe had managed to do. He had succeeded in bringing peace among that of dragon and human kind. It was this thought that made the dragon smile his far from perfect smile and curl his body close to his friend. His rider might have been fragile in some ways, but in others he was as strong as they could come.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	3. Scribbles

3. Scribbles

It was the small scribble in the dirt that Hiccup had first drawn in the likeness of the dragon that intrigued the Night Fury. How his rider had so easily captured the look of the dragon within a few simple stokes with a small branch. It was this small curiosity that caused Toothless to uproot the nearest tree and draw his friends likeness. It was the way that his rider's face lit up and the smile that spread across his face that caused this to soon become a natural occurrence. So natural that every time Hiccup sat to draw, whether it be upon a piece of paper or in the dirt, Toothless would scribble silly drawings and meaning-less strokes for his rider. The strokes might have held no meaning to the dragon, but the reward was more than Toothless could ask for. When Hiccup would lay his eyes upon the scribbles he would act as though it was the greatest masterpiece he had ever laid eyes on. This look would send a shiver of pure delight down the Night Fury's spine. It was these looks and these moments that would make Toothless gladly uproot a nearby sapling and scribble for his rider.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	4. Saturday

4. Saturday

It wasn't the worst way to spend a Saturday morning Hiccup had to admit to himself. Though he felt one part of his mind wondering what in the world he was doing up at this ungodly hour. He yawned sleepily as he walked down the street, his ever faithful dragon by his side making sure he didn't fall. Hiccup listened carefully to each step that he and his dragon took as they walked down the empty streets, the sound resonating off of the stone buildings. He had spent the better of two months teaching newer trainers how to, well train their dragons. This include drilling the fact that eels are poisonous to dragons into the heads of the younger ones. That, yes you had to eat whatever the dragon regurgitated as a way of bonding. What grasses caused dragons to go gaga and practically turn into a cat high on catnip. That though it may take time and you may get scratches, buffing out a dragon's scales was a sure fire way to have them love you eternally. Lastly his most important task was to teach the new trainers how to ride their dragon without falling off or causing both the rider and dragon to crash into the nearest inanimate object. No it wasn't the worst way to spend a Saturday Morning Hiccup thought to himself once again, a small smile making it's way to his face as he and Toothless walked on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	5. Name

5. Name

Toothless. That was the Night Fury's name as of current. His rider had bestowed it upon him. The name wasn't ferocious. It wasn't terrifying, or heart stopping. In truth his new name was quite misleading. Causing the listener to think of old men, who's teeth have long disappeared, than a ferocious dragon such as himself. Unknown to the boy, the dragon had a name long before he had taken the new one. It was elegant, ancient, and every bit as ferocious as the Night Fury had made himself out to be. Yet as the days went on, each and everyone in the company of his newfound friend, the dragon found it becoming more and more difficult to remember his original name. Though when Toothless thought upon it as he turned his head slightly to look upon his rider who in turn smiled that goofy smile of his back, he didn't mind that his name brought images of the elderly to newcomers heads.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	6. Thrill

6. Thrill

The wind rushing through his auburn locks. His eyes stinging and watering at a seemingly uncontrollable rate. The steady beat of his Dragon's wings. The loops and spirals his dragon took him through. The racing of his heart. Oh, he loved the thrill that came from flying. Whether it be high in the sky, clouds tickling his nose, or low to the sea, its mist hitting his face and lightly showering his hair. The thrill of knowing that he was the first to ride a dragon. The first to befriend one. The bringer of peace between humans and dragons alike. Hiccup loved the thrill of life itself. The thrill of knowing nothing is definite, everything is susceptible to change. Hiccup loved the thrill of life and by the low purr that his dragon made he could tell that Toothless agreed.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	7. Sleeping Arrangements

7. Sleeping Arrangements

It had started the night after Hiccup had woken up to see dragons and Vikings working together. The night after Hiccup had come to know of his now missing limb and the prosthetic that replaced it. The night after Astrid had kissed him in front of the whole town. He sat on the floor next to Toothless gently scratching at the scales beneath the Night Fury's chin. It was then a loud booming voice was heard from below.

"Hiccup! Bed! Now!"

Hiccup felt himself jump slightly at the sound of his own father's voice before hissing at the pain that came from hitting what was left of his leg against the floor. He was met with a soft whimper and the gentle nuzzle of his dragons face to his cheek. His right hand seemed to automatically stroke Toothless's head.

"It's okay bud. I'm alright, just stings a bit. Nothing to worry about." Hiccup said reassuringly.

Moments after he yawned quite loudly while stretching his arms. He glanced at his bed for a moment as though it would magically appear beneath him. Soon coming back to reality that it would never happen he let out a sigh gearing himself up for the long trek back to his bed on his good leg. It was then that he felt himself lifted up off the floor with a gasp. Turning about as much as he could he caught a glimpse of a black tail fin. Relief flooded through him as Toothless settled upon the floor keeping one wing beneath his rider and laying one upon the boy to form a sort of cocoon. The dragon's arms hugging Hiccup snug against his chest.

Once Toothless had finished Hiccup could only see darkness. Sleep slowly taking hold he felt himself drift off to the steady beat of his dragon's heart. He couldn't help, but wonder if Toothless would insist on doing this again and before he drifted off he found he would mind at all.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	8. Rain

8. Rain

It was strange to see his rider so joyful in something that seemed so common. The boy himself had even told the dragon of how it rained for nine months at a time and how the other three moths were riddled with snow or hail. Really, whatever the gods felt like throwing at them. Today though, today was different, Toothless could feel it. It was as though something was in the air. To think, as he sat beneath the shelter of a large pine tree, his friend was…twirling in the rain, which notably sent splashes of water and mud flying in the air, most of which hit the dragon's poor, poor snout. The smile on his face was large and it sent a shiver down the Night Fury's spine. The dragon slinked forward, blinking when the rain hit his face. Slowly slinking closer to his rider he gently nudged him in his side. The boy then whirled around before smiling at the sight of his friend.

"Hey Buddy! What's up? Are you cold or something?" he asked looking the Night Fury over and gently wiping away the mud on Toothless's snout with a sleeve.

The dragon let out a puff of air before nuzzling his rider and purring slightly. Hiccup sighed, shaking his head slightly, before stroking his dragon's head gently. Toothless purred at each stroke, thinking to himself, 'Rain was a glorious thing.'

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	9. Hundred

9. A Hundred Reasons

It was times like these. Times when the sun bore gently on their backs and warmed both him and Toothless that Hiccup found his thoughts always wandering to the same subject. There were a hundred reasons as to why this shouldn't be. Reasons as to why he shouldn't be lying next to one of the most rare and ferocious of all the dragons. Why he shouldn't be loved by the town. Why he shouldn't be an almost- Viking. Why Astrid shouldn't have kissed him. Why he shouldn't be best friends with a Night Fury at all. Yet the more he thought of it, the more he found that there were hundreds upon hundreds of reasons why this should be happening. Why this was possibly the best thing that ever happened to him. It was times like these when Hiccup found that even if there were a thousand different things that said he shouldn't be where he is, all he needed was one good reason as to why he was here now, next to his dragon. Grinning he reached over to scratch behind Toothless's ear before thinking that his Night Fury had to be the best reason of all.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	10. Tears

10. Tears

Dragon's couldn't cry. It was a fact, there was no changing it. It was physically impossible. Yet as the Night Fury looked upon his rider, he desperately wished he could, if only to alleviate his friends pain. His rider shed enough tears for the two of them and then some. He shed them over Toothless's missing tail fin. He shed them knowing he had caused it. Hiccup shed them over his missing appendage and the pain that came with it. He shed them over his dead mother, over the pain and suffering he had gone through, an over his over bottled emotions. He shed them over Astrid who, in the end, had chosen Snotlout over him. Most of all he shed them because he had seen it coming and done nothing to stop it, praying to every god he could think of that he was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong. Hiccup shed many tears and it broke the Dragon's heart that all he was capable of doing was cuddle, nuzzle and try his best to comfort his rider through them. Yet deep down the dragon knew he'd never be able to take the pain away and it made him 'cry' and whimper alongside his rider.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	11. Apologies

11. Apologies

Hiccup was always apologizing, whether it be to his father, to his new found friends, or even to his dragon, especially his dragon. Hiccup felt that he had taken the Night Fury's most prized possession, his flight. Sure he had given it back to the dragon, but it would never be the same. Toothless would never be able to fly on his own. Never be able to feel the wind beneath his wings without his rider being there. Hiccup also knew he had caused the dragon pain. More pain than any dragon should have gone through. Toothless had to live through and deal with the loss of flight, the loss of freedom, the loss of what truly made him a dragon. Though the sincere smiles from his friends, the pats on his back from his father, and the gentle nuzzles, soft cuddles, and saliva ridden morning hellos from his dragon made him feel a bit less at fault and a lot more forgiven.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN** anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


	12. Last

12. Last

Hiccup had always been last. The last to become an almost-Viking. The last to be picked to play in any game as a child. The last to be thought of as strong. The last person to run to when you were in trouble. The last to be considered courageous. The last to be told his mother had died. The last to realize how his father felt of him. He always thought it would be different after the alliance of dragon and Viking kind. Yet as he sat beside his dragon, tears falling silently down his face, he knew things would never change. Once again he was the last to know that Astrid had been running around with Snotlout and was going to dump his "sorry ass as soon as I possibly can", courtesy of Ruffnut who had then added " I'm going to kill the bitch the next time I see her" before looking over at Hiccup with concern asking whether or not he was going to be okay. He had just walked away and eventually found himself here knowing that nothing would ever change. Fate made sure of it.

* * *

** Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN **anything pertaining to the franchise or story of "How to Train Your Dragon"


End file.
